School Days: ¿Un nuevo Amor? KotonohaxMakoto
by Yuuna12
Summary: -No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes...- Makoto estará a punto de descubrir el verdadero valor de Kotonoha, pero ella ¿habrá conocido a alguien más? y el repentino "embarazo" de Sekai ¿Le impedirá recuperar el amor de Kotonoha? Haz click y lee para saber más... P.D: KotonohaxMakoto, KotonohaxOC, TaisukexHikari y más.. Atención: Esto posiblemente tenga Lemon n.n
1. La cruda y triste realidad

**Hola soy yo de nuevo =D, en otro de mis horribles fanfics, bueno al punto, es sobre School Days, un anime que acabo de ver y que me dejo un poco traumada n.n (que hizo que mi loca imaginación escribiera esto :V) pero que a pesar de todo me gustó el final (Muerte al maldito de Makoto :-D ), sinceramente me hubiese gustado que tuviera el típico final de "felices para siempre" que a uno tan sangriento, pero de todas maneras un poco de gore (o bueno como se escriba -.- ¡gomen! Soy nueva en esto del anime. P.D: No soy Otaku xD) no hace daño verdad? Con respecto a los personajes, me hubiera gustado que Makoto quedara con Kotonoha aunque bueno...(-SPOILER-) al final Kotonoha y él (bueno su cabeza xD) se van de crucero o de vacaciones (-Fin de SPOILER XD-) , no sé por qué pero Kotonoha es mi favorita, me gustó mucho el personaje desde el primer capítulo, aparte de ser una de mis yanderes favoritas 3, odio a Makoto por ser tan tonto y engañarla con la maldita de Sekai (Perdón, me exalté u.u) y con respecto a ella... Pienso que es una &%# y que merecía morir ( ) (P.D.: Perdón a los que les guste Sekai, pero yo realmente detesto su personaje, solo es un PERSONAJE, total no es real, no se lo tomen muy a pecho ;D) por haber seducido a Makoto aun estando con Kotonoha y sabiendo que también su mejor amiga (hablo de Setsuna) lo amaba, pero debo admitir que Sekai me dio un poco de pena cuando Makoto no se quiso hacer cargo de su supuesto bebe, aparte de que la engañaba con sus demás amigas, yo realmente no creo que haya estado embarazada pero que yo sepa eso no está asegurado.**

**Bueno creo que ya los aburrí bastante con mi traumatizante historia sobre como llegué aquí, creo que debo dejar de seguir escribiendo esto y comenzar el fic...**

**P.D.: ¡Eso era todo! ~(^ 3 ^)~**

Cap. 1: La cruda y triste realidad...

-Kotonoha POV-

¡Ah...!

Espero que a Makoto-kun les guste la sorpresa que le estoy preparando, he estado practicando mucho en la cocina, Kokoro dice que he mejorado mucho y eso que a ella no le gusta nada de lo que cocino, creo que las recetas de mamá ahora me salen mejor, hace tiempo que quiero comer con ellos en la azotea como antes... Me hace feliz recordar que fue ahí donde conocí a Makoto-kun y todo gracias a Saionji-san, estoy tan agradecida con ella por haber sido mi primera amiga y también por ayudarme con Makoto-kun, a pesar de lo que ha hecho, yo la aprecio mucho...

¡Ah, Makoto-kun te amo tanto!

Mañana será un día especial…. Llamaré a Makoto-kun.

-Fin del POV-

-Riiing, Riiing, Riiing...-Sonaba el celular, insistentemente. Pero Makoto no le prestaba atención alguna, debido a que estaba compartiendo un beso con Sekai.

-S-Sekai, déjame contestar debe ser algo importante -Dijo Makoto, entre gemidos al escuchar que su celular no paraba de sonar.

-N-no lo haré, seguro es Katsura, que no interrumpa- Dijo Sekai, posesivamente mientras besaba y deslizaba su lengua apasionadamente en el cuello de Makoto, dejándole marcas para luego profundizar más, besando su pecho desnudo y bien formado. -Ahora es mi turno de darte placer- Dijo Sekai, seductoramente.

-¡S-Sekai!- Gimió Makoto ante las marcas en el cuello que Sekai le estaba dejando, haciendo caso omiso a la llamada de Kotonoha y a su celular que seguía sonando.

-¿Por qué esa idiota insiste tanto, que no se rinde? A veces me gustaría gritarle todo lo que Makoto y yo hacemos a sus espaldas y que deje de joder de una vez- Pensó Sekai, molesta mientras seguía haciendo su labor.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Preguntó Sekai, provocativamente mientras frotaba el miembro endurecido y grande de Makoto, consiguiendo más y más gemidos por parte de él.

_~Mientras tanto con Kotonoha~_

-¿Eh, por qué aún no contesta?- Se preguntaba Kotonoha, tristemente mientras aun esperaba en la llamada.

-¡Makoto-kun!- Exclamó Kotonoha alegremente al escuchar que su llamada había sido atendida.

-Lo siento, pero el número con el que desea comunicarse no ha respondido, deje su mensaje después del tono...- Al oír esto a Kotonoha la invadió una gran tristeza, pero esto para ella no era nada nuevo… Cada vez que trataba de comunicarse con Makoto, él nunca respondía y casi no hablaban ya que él siempre estaba "ocupado".

-Seguramente debe estar muy ocupado…- Se dijo Kotonoha melancólicamente, confiando cada vez menos en sus propias palabras, ella sabía que lo que decía no era cierto pero se negaba a enfrentar lo que realmente pasaba.

Ella amaba a Makoto más que a nada en el mundo sin importar lo que fuera, ella se había enamorado profundamente de él y sabía que eso se podría volver enfermizo, pero quiso confiar en su amor…., una vez más….

-Makoto-kun….., Makoto-kun, te amo…..- Susurraba dolorosamente, mientras que sus hermosos ojos púrpura se humedecían, dejando caer cristalinas y puras lágrimas llenas de tristeza y desilusión.

-No debo llorar…, mañana lo veré y seguro comeremos todos juntos como antes…- Dijo Kotonoha, con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras secaba las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro y tomaba una canasta de picnic.

_~Al día siguiente….~_

Kotonoha se dirigía alegremente a la estación de tren, cuando chocó con alguien...

-¡Gomen! ¡No volverá a ocurrir!- Se disculpó Kotonoha, apenada y haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, está bien, de hecho fue mi culpa…- Dijo gentilmente el joven con el que se había topado. Kotonoha le sonrió.

-_Ella es realmente hermosa…., al igual que su sonrisa.-_ Pensó él, cautivado por su contagiosa y linda sonrisa.

-¡Sayonara, que tenga un buen día!- Se despidió Kotonoha, sonriéndole de la misma forma que antes, tan radiante, ella siempre era de ponerse de lo más alegre cada vez iba a buscar a Makoto.

-T-Tú también…- Dijo él, mientras la observaba atentamente irse.

-¿Cómo se llamará…? ¡Pero que idiota, debí preguntárselo!- Se dijo él, con un aura de decepción.

_~En la estación de tren~_

-¡Makoto-kun, que bueno que te encuentro!- Exclamó ella, felizmente, al verlo.

-Ah, Kotonoha, eres tú…- Dijo Makoto, tratando de sonar lo más seco posible.

_-Kotonoha….., preocupándose por mí como siempre….-_

-Etto…, yo me preguntaba si…, Saionji-san y tú podrían acompañarme hoy en la azotea para- Dijo Kotonoha, con voz animada y toda sonriente, pero Makoto la interrumpió.

-Kotonoha– Makoto observó que Kotonoha llevaba una canasta escondida detrás de ella. _–Quiere que comamos juntos…- Pensó Makoto._

- Lo siento…, Sekai y yo estaremos ocupados con un proyecto de química, así que no me esperes para almorzar, no quiero que te enfermes- Dijo con dureza y frialdad en sus palabras.

Kotonoha sintió su corazón destrozarse lenta y dolorosamente, sus palabras… tan frías e hirientes, pero lo peor de todo tan falsas. Sus hermosos ojos púrpura se llenaron de tristeza, sabía que eso no era cierto, quería contenerse para no llorar ¿Makoto realmente merecía sus lágrimas?

-Oh…, y-yo pensé que podríamos…, pero bueno ya no importa será para otra ocasión, no quise molestarte –Dijo Kotonoha, con la voz quebrándose cada vez más en cada palabra que pronunciaba, mientras intentaba sonreír inútilmente, pero le era imposible.

-Kotonoha, yo… -Makoto volvió la vista hacia ella y la observó un momento, quedando completamente deslumbrado se perdió en la hermosura de sus ojos púrpura, él no los había contemplado antes, eran los ojos más hermosos que podía haber visto en su vida, sentía algo muy especial al verlos, algo indescriptible, que cada vez se hacía más y más profundo. Quería…, deseaba seguir viendo esos ojos…, tan hipnotizantes y llamativos, tan hermosos… como ella.

-Lo siento, Makoto-kun, debo i-irme –Sollozó Kotonoha, a punto de llorar y salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar.

-¡Kotonoha, espera! – Exclamó Makoto, desesperado.

Makoto reaccionó, corrió desesperadamente, lo más rápido que pudo y fue a su alcance pero ya era demasiado tarde, la había perdido de vista. Kotonoha no era muy atlética pero esta vez se había superado.

En eso Makoto, pudo ver que la canasta de picnic que Kotonoha había estado escondiendo, estaba tirada en la acera, se acercó a ella y la recogió.

-"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Makoto-kun! Deseo que seas muy feliz en este día tan especial para ti. Te quiere, Katsura Kotonoha~" -Fue lo que pudo leer de la tarjeta que había dentro de la canasta, junto con un lindo y elaborado pastel. Mientras que sentía de sus ojos brotar lágrimas. Abrió su celular y vio la foto de Kotonoha aun como papel tapiz.

*_Flashback*_

_-¡Vamos, tienes que decírselo, es ahora o nunca! ¡No seas cobarde! ¡O que darás como un idiota delante de ella!_- Pensaba Makoto, nervioso y sudando.

-K-Katsura-san, y-yo…-Dijo Makoto, tratando de tranquilizarse. _– ¿¡Por qué estoy tan nervioso cuando estoy cerca de ella!? Bien, aquí voy…- Pensó él._

-¿Qué pasa, Itou-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Kotonoha, dulcemente y sonreída.

-¡_1...,_

_2…, _

_3!-_

-K-Katsura-san, ¡y-yo te amo! ¡Por favor, sal conmigo!- Exclamó Makoto, con la cara más sonrojada que nunca y haciendo un gesto muy tierno y suplicante. Kotonoha lo miró con sorpresa y también muy sonrojada, mientras que Makoto esperaba impacientemente una respuesta de ella.

-Itou…., yo….- Kotonoha se llevó una mano al pecho y bajo la mirada, mientras que sentía su cara arder.

- Y-yo, yo t-también te amo… y sí quiero salir contigo…- Dijo Kotonoha, con toda la cara sonrojada y nerviosa. Makoto al oír esto sintió que podía estallar de la felicidad.

-Katsura-san…- Dijo Makoto sorprendiendo a Kotonoha abrazándola por detrás, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara demasiado.

-Te amo….- Le susurró al oído, cariñosamente.

-Y-Yo también….- Respondió una tímida Kotonoha, pero dulce mientras le correspondía el abrazo, tiernamente.

*_Fin del Flashback*_

-K-Kotonoha…., Kotonoha se acordó…., se acordó de mi cumpleaños y ella estaba llorando, yo…, yo la hice llorar, que he hecho…, soy… ¡Soy un idiota!- Exclamó Makoto, entre lágrimas mientras se golpeaba la cabeza y se maldecía sintiéndose cada vez más la peor persona del mundo, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que le había hecho a Kotonoha.

-K-Kotonoha…, después de todo... es a ti a quien realmente amo, yo prometo encontrarte y hacer que me perdones cueste lo que cueste…- Se dijo Makoto, decidido y secándose las lágrimas, mientras veía melancólicamente la foto de Kotonoha y él en el celular.

_Continuará….._

**¿Les gustó? Eso espero….**

**Si así fue, ¡por favor házmelo saber dejándome un review para así poder continuar esta historia! =D**

**También pueden decirme que es lo he hecho mal o darme ideas para continuar el fic, pero por favor sin groserías o insultos. Bueno hasta la próxima, cuídense. Los quierooo 3**

**Bye~**


	2. Una nueva esperanza

**¡Gomenasai! Por la demora en escribir el capítulo, es que he estado leyendo otros fics y continuando los fics que me faltan, pero por fin termine este cap. Espero que les guste :3**

**Gracias a marati2011, Namine drawing y a Thesonicx33 fiction por comentarme el fic! (Estoy tan feliz! :D)**

**P.D: Namine-chan, espero que te guste como describí a tu Oc, sino es así en el siguiente capítulo lo haré mejor (Lo prometo )**

Cap. 2: Una nueva esperanza…

_~En el capítulo anterior~_

-K-Kotonoha…., Kotonoha se acordó…., se acordó de mi cumpleaños y ella estaba llorando, yo…, yo la hice llorar, que he hecho…, soy… ¡Soy un idiota!- Exclamó Makoto, entre lágrimas mientras se golpeaba la cabeza y se maldecía sintiéndose cada vez más la peor persona del mundo, arrepintiéndose de todo lo que le había hecho a Kotonoha.

-K-Kotonoha…, después de todo... es a ti a quien realmente amo, yo prometo encontrarte y hacer que me perdones cueste lo que cueste…- Se dijo Makoto, decidido y secándose las lágrimas, mientras veía melancólicamente la foto de Kotonoha y él en el celular.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Lo siento…, Sekai y yo estaremos ocupados…, Lo siento…, Sekai y yo estaremos ocupados…, ocupados…, "ocupados"…- Estas palabras, resonaban en la cabeza de Kotonoha una y otra vez sin dejar de atormentarla, mientras tristemente seguía caminando sin rumbo. Kotonoha sabía muy bien que ellos no estarían haciendo ningún proyecto de la escuela y esto la entristecía más.

-Makoto-kun… ¿Por qué haces esto?- Se preguntó ella, entre lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Siempre…, siempre soporté las mentiras, pero fueron demasiadas, demasiadas que ya no puedo más, es demasiado dolor, demasiado para mi corazón. Siempre…, siempre esperé por él aun sabiendo que no vendría. "Morir…", siempre me sentía así cada vez que lo veía con Saionji-san, traté de hacerme la idea de que solo eran buenos amigos, pero siempre, siempre fueron mentiras que inventé, solo para escapar de la realidad… Si el ama a Saionji-san ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Somos novios? No sé, realmente no lo parecíamos. ¿Traición…? No, después de todo la culpa es mía por seguirlo amando aun sabiendo que eso me hacía daño…, mucho daño…. Me odio, me odio por tener que amarlo tanto, demasiado y que esto solo me haga sufrir, me odio porque ahora mi vida gire en torno a él. Pero lo amo, amo a Makoto-kun, más que a mi propia vida que no me importaría perderla ahora mismo si fuera por él…_- _Se dijo Kotonoha, tristemente, mientras veía una feliz pareja tomados de la mano que caminaban a unas cuadras de ahí.

-M-Makoto-kun…- Susurró ella, triste mientras apagaba su celular que sonaba por vigésima vez. Era Makoto, que la había estado llamando como loco sin que ella respondiera.

_~Mientras tanto~_

Makoto se aproximaba corriendo hacia el instituto Sakakino, él había perdido unas clases por quedarse buscando a Kotonoha, por lo que llegó justo en la hora de receso. Entró cansado, con la respiración agitada y sudando; pensaba que Kotonoha quizá haya ido ahí así que se fue lo más rápido posible topándose con Taisuke.

-¡Taisuke!- Exclamó Makoto, secándose el sudor de la frente y con la respiración agitada.

-Hola Makoto, llegas tarde…- Dijo Taisuke, volviéndose hacia Makoto. – ¿Qué hiciste ahora? Te ves cansado-

-¡No hay tiempo para preguntas…!- Makoto tomó a Taisuke de los hombros, para luego zarandearlo. -¿Has visto a Kotonoha?- Preguntó él, desesperadamente y preocupado. Taisuke notó esto y su expresión relajada cambió a una muy sorprendida.

-El sensei dijo que ella faltó a clases…- Respondió él, Makoto al oír esto se fue como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el salón de Kotonoha, pensando inútilmente que estaría allí.

-¡Espera! ¿A Katsura-san le pasó algo?- Preguntó Taisuke, con cierto tono de preocupación, pero Makoto no hizo caso y siguió corriendo.

-_Kotonoha…, haré lo que sea, pero juro que te encontraré…- Pensó Makoto, tratando de contener las lágrimas, nuevamente._

Cuando Makoto llegó al salón de la clase 4, se detuvo a buscar el asiento de Kotonoha mientras que Otome lo observaba atentamente.

-Es cierto, Kotonoha faltó a clases- Se dijo así mismo, angustiado, al ver su asiento vacío y sin sus cosas. Miró su celular para asegurarse si le había llegado algún mensaje de Kotonoha, pero en cambio tenía 35 llamadas perdidas de Sekai.

-¡Itou!- Exclamó ella, acercándose a Makoto. -¡Lo siento Otome, pero no puedo hablar ahora!- Exclamó Makoto, saliendo rápidamente del salón dejando a Otome hablando sola.

-Vino a ver a la estúpida de Katsura...- Susurró ella.

Ah…, no entiendo que es lo que le ve- Otome apretó los puños. -¿Por qué en vez de ella no se fija en mí?- Dijo Otome, amargamente mientras veía con furia el asiento de Kotonoha.

-No importa qué, pero Katsura me las pagará…- Se dijo a sí misma, con furia en sus palabras.

-¡Riiing!- Sonaba la campana indicando que el recreo había terminado.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Deténgase alumno! ¿Acaso no sabe que no se puede correr en los pasillos?- Dijo un maestro que pasaba por ahí y que vio a Makoto corriendo desesperadamente.

-¡Gomen, sensei! Pero no puedo, es urgente, me tengo que ir- Se disculpó él, para seguir buscando a Kotonoha pero fue interrumpido por el maestro.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? El recreo ya ha terminado- Dijo el maestro, con voz severa.

-¡Pero, yo!- Exclamó Makoto, algo irritado sin poder terminar de hablar.

-¡Pero nada! ¡Ahora mismo vas a tú clase, jovencito!- Dijo el maestro, mandándolo a entrar a su aula. Por suerte, el maestro de la clase aún no había llegado.

_-¡Maldición! Tengo que encontrar a Kotonoha pronto… Espero que esté bien, si algo le pasara, yo…, yo no me lo perdonaría…- Pensó él, preocupado y con angustia. Mientras iba hacia su asiento estaba tan preocupado pensando en Kotonoha que no se había percatado de la presencia de Sekai que ni la saludó._

-¡Hey, Makoto!- Exclamó Sekai, golpeando a Makoto en la cabeza, sacándolo de su trance. -¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-

Makoto se frotó dolorosamente mientras la veía irritado y con enojo.

-¡Te he llamado miles de veces y no me has contestado…! ¿Con quién demonios estabas, eh? ¿¡No me estarás engañando, verdad!? ¿¡Yo soy la única, no es cierto!? ¡Tú me amas a mí y solo a mí! ¿No?- Exclamó Sekai, en uno de sus ataques de celos, mientras que todos se volvían hacia ellos por lo escandalosa que era Sekai. Makoto solo trató de ignorarla, pero le era imposible, ella era demasiado irritable y celosa.

Desde que Makoto empezó a tener sus "encuentros" con Sekai, ella había cambiado. Se había vuelto muy posesiva, demasiado celosa, lo llamaba cada cinco minutos para saber en dónde estaba y con quién. Siempre peleaban y como era característico de Sekai, siempre todo terminaba en un escándalo ante toda la clase. Makoto ya no podía salir ni a la esquina sin que Sekai lo vigilara, ella se había mudado a la casa de Makoto sin previo aviso, Sekai había estado tomando el papel de "novia" que irritaba a Makoto, ella invadía mucho su espacio personal y se ponía como loca cuando él respondía una llamada que no fuese de ella, cualquier cosa que él hiciera, estaba completamente vigilado por Sekai.

-¿¡_Es que no para de gritar!?- Se preguntaba Makoto, enojado e irritado por los regaños de Sekai, que seguía haciendo sus escenas de celos._

_-_¿¡Con quién estuviste, eh!? ¿Acaso no piensas responderme? ¡Seguro con la aniñada de Hikari o con esa tal Otome ¿o me equivoco?! Y blah blah blah…- Sekai seguía vociferando insultos y ofensas a un sinfín de chicas con las cuales sospechaba que se habría estado viendo, mientras Makoto se mantenía callado y concentrado…

-_Ignórala Makoto, solo ignórala…- Trataba de calmarse a sí mismo, desesperadamente pero ella seguía y seguía gritoneándole frente de toda la clase que murmuraba sobre ellos y su "supuesta" relación… _

_-¡O tal vez estuviste con la perra de Katsura ¿No es así?!- Estas últimas frases fueron la gota que derramó el vaso en la paciencia de Makoto, todas…, ella podía a insultar a todas, a todas…, pero no a Katsura_, no a ella, quien había sido la única lastimada en todo esto, Makoto trató de controlarse mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes con fuerza, pero no pudo más y se levantó de su asiento bruscamente.

-¡Cállate!- Rugió Makoto, con la cara toda roja de la ira, toda la clase se volvió a él, sorprendidos. Sekai lo vio desconcertado. -¡No te atrevas a llamarla así de nuevo!

-¡¿Por qué defiendes a esa perra?!- Exclamó Sekai, retando a Makoto. Él frunció el ceño e hizo un esfuerzo para no golpear a Sekai.

-¡Porque, la única perra aquí eres tú!- Exclamó Makoto, mientras que la veía con una mirada llena de furia. Todos se conmocionaron al oír la discusión.

-¡Idiota!- Sekai llevó una mano a la mejilla de Makoto, pero él logro esquivarla y tomo de su brazo con fuerza.

-No la vuelvas a llamar así, no te atrevas…- Dijo él, con voz seria y ya un poco más calmado, mientras soltaba su brazo. Sekai estaba a punto de estallar de ira y de celos.

-¡Yo me largo, no te soporto más!- Dijo Makoto, mientras recogía sus cosas.

-¡Makoto! ¡Si te vas ahora te juro que yo-!- Exclamó Sekai, tiró de su brazo intentando retenerlo, pero Makoto se soltó de su agarre y se retiró de aula dando un portazo, dejando a Sekai, como el nuevo hazmerreír de toda la clase.

-_Kotonoha, voy por ti…- Pensó él mientras se alejaba del aula._

-¡Esto no se queda así Makoto…, ya verás…!- Exclamó Sekai, con voz amenazante y estallando de ira, para luego echar maldiciones a Kotonoha y Makoto.

-¡¿Y ustedes que ven?!- Gritó Sekai, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, que observaban la atentamente.

-¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?- Dijo el maestro, confundido, mientras entraba al aula -¿Acaso alguien sabe por qué Itou se fue tan enojado? Bueno, ya no importa- Se sentó en su escritorio-

-Se preguntarán por qué he llegado tarde, la respuesta es simple, hoy ha llegado un nuevo estudiante a Sakakino, pasa por favor…- El maestro hizo un gesto indicando que entrara, todos volvieron la vista hacia la puerta que se abría lentamente. Se veía la silueta de un chico alto, muy atractivo, guapo, de piel un poco pálida, ojos marrones oscuros y cabello castaño y lacio.

-Este es Takayama Ryo (N/A: En los nombres pondré primero el apellido y luego el nombre, solo quería aclarar :3)- Anunció el maestro. Las chicas al verlo, se lo comían con la mirada y murmuraban sobre lo guapo y atractivo que era, en cambio otras casi se desmayan, por poco y les daba una hemorragia nasal (Hahaha ).

-O-ohayo minna-san, espero que nos llevemos bien- Dijo él, un poco nervioso por las miradas acosadoras de las chicas y por los chicos que lo miraban como si quisieran asesinarlo.

-Desde ahora, Ryo se quedara con nosotros por favor, trátenlo bien ¿Alguna pregunta?- Dijo el profesor, entonces todas las chicas empezaban a agitar y levantar las manos desesperadamente.

-¡¿Te casarías conmigo?! ¿Tienes novia? ¿No tienes un hermano gemelo? ¡Siéntate a mi lado! ¡Te amo Ryo!- Era lo que exclamaban un grupo de chicas, desesperadamente haciendo que un rubor apareciera en el rostro de Ryo y lo pusiera aún más nervioso.

-¡Silencio! Suficientes preguntas... – Todas las chicas se calmaron- Ryo siéntate al lado de Sawanaga- Dijo el maestro, mientras señalaba el asiento libre al lado de Taisuke. Ryo se dirigió allí, mientras que el grupo de chicas de chicas lloriqueaba cómicamente (ya se imaginaran xD).

-Soy Sawanaga pero dime Taisuke, mucho gusto- Se presentó Taisuke mientras le daba la mano a Ryo.

-Yo soy Ryo, igualmente.- Dijo Ryo, amigablemente y estrechando la mano con Taisuke.

-Bueno alumnos, empezaremos con la clase, saquen sus libros de historia- Todos sacaron sus libros y empezaron a leer.

-_Mmm… Si Makoto me engaña… ¿Por qué yo no?- Pensaba Sekai, maliciosamente mientras observaba a Ryo, que leía concentrado su libro._

_~Mientras en la clase 4~_

-Otome POV-

Las clases empezaron hace unos minutos y la maestra aún no había llegado, eso era raro. Bueno…, la idiota de Katsura no vino hoy a clases, al menos eso me alegraba el día, ahh… Katsura, no entiendo como Makoto se fijó en ella y no en mí, siempre la he odiado, a pesar de que obviamente yo soy mejor que ella, en todo lo que Katsura hiciera yo debía hacerlo mejor, yo debía ganarle en TODO y Makoto no será la excepción.

He amado a Makoto desde que lo conocí, pero él no lo sabe, pienso decírselo en el momento exacto para así refregárselo en la cara a Kotonoha, no sé como pero de alguna manera, haré que deje a Katsura.

Después de unos minutos, la maestra por fin se dignó a venir pero no venía sola, una tipa la acompañaba, su piel era blanca, tenía el cabello trenzado a un lado, lacio y de color rosa, que le llegaba por la mitad de su espalda, era delgada y sus pechos eran… -empecé a tocar mis propios senos- malditamente grandes, igual como los de Katsura –la vi con mala cara y el ceño fruncido- pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que tenía un ojo color azul y el otro verde.

-¡Que rara es esta tipa!- Susurré para mí misma. _–No me cae bien- Pensé, mientras evitaba su mirada._

-Fin del POV-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-? POV-

Ahhh…, yo estaba realmente agotada por la repentina mudanza y el cambio de instituto, no sé por qué a mis padres se les ocurre mudarse tan de repente, vivir yendo de un lugar a otro no es nada sencillo y menos para mí.

Hace unos días mis padres me dieron la noticia de que nos mudaríamos, pero no pensé que fuese tan pronto y me cambiaron a este instituto, era grande y de alguna manera me gustaba pero me decepcioné un poco al ver que no tenía piscina. Sí, yo amaba y amo nadar, siempre me gustó hacerlo desde pequeña, en mi instituto anterior era la líder del club de natación, me sentía como pez en el agua, creo que era la única razón por la que me gustaba ir a ese instituto… allí eran muy superficiales, así que tengo la esperanza de que aquí sea diferente y pueda hacer más amigos.

Había estado rellenando formularios en la dirección del instituto, estaba aburrida, hasta que llegó una maestra y se acercó a mí:

-¿Usted es la alumna nueva?- Me preguntó, mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Sí, soy yo sensei- Le respondí, dulce y con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, sígueme entonces- Y así lo hice, la seguí y caminamos por unos largos pasillos, subimos por las escaleras y la maestra casi se cae –No pude evitar soltar una risita- por un chico que pasaba corriendo por ahí, él parecía muy enojado ya que ni notó nuestra presencia, apenas y llegó a pronunciar "Gomen".

Por fin, legamos a mi nueva aula, la clase 4, ¿nerviosa? Sí, tal vez un poco, pero iba a dar lo mejor de mí.

-¡Ánimos!- Me alenté a mí misma.

La maestra abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto para que pasara, la seguí y pude ver como todos se volvían a ella y luego a mí ¡Que nervios! Pero, pude notar que una chica me miraba mal y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera examinándome. Ella tenía el cabello marrón atado en una coleta, ojos del mismo color y una expresión de enojo. ¿Le caigo mal? Espero que no.

Ella seguía viéndome y creo que notó mis ojos, sí lo sé es raro tener ojos de diferente color pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Así nací y no puedo cambiar.

Creo que se dio cuenta de que la vi mirándome y susurró: "Que rara es esta tipa". Yo solo le sonreí y ella evitó mi mirada.

-Atención clase, hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera, por favor preséntate- Dijo la maestra, refiriéndose a mí. Asentí con la cabeza y comencé:

-Ohayo minna-san, soy Yagami Namine- Dije, alegremente. Todos se volvían hacía mí, pude notar que miraban mi cuerpo y mis pechos, "Pervertidos" Pensé.

-Bien, Yagami-san puedes sentarte en donde quieras…- Dijo la maestra, mientras revisaba unos libros. Miré hacia mí alrededor y todos los pupitres estaban ocupados, excepto uno que estaba vacío, así que me dirigí allí, ya que era el único que quedaba.

-¿Te sentarás con Katsura? Oh, lo olvidé ella faltó- Dijo la maestra, pero esperen, ella dijo "Katsura", ¿Katsura? No…, no podía ser ella, no podía ser la Katsura que yo conocía. Estuve a punto de preguntar a que "Katsura" se refería, pero justo en ese momento la maestra empezó la clase y no pude preguntar.

-Fin del POV-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las clases habían transcurrido normalmente, Taisuke y Ryo habían estado hablando y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Por suerte, la casa de Ryo quedaba en la misma dirección que la de Taisuke, así que decidieron ir juntos, aprovechando que Ryo se escaparía de las chicas que lo andaban persiguiendo después de clases. Mientras caminaban, Ryo pudo divisar a una chica de pelo largo y oscuro dirigiéndose hacia un puente peatonal, a él le llamo mucho la atención.

-_Esa chica… ¿No la he visto antes?- _Se preguntaba Ryo, intrigado y curioso por la misteriosa chica_. _

Ryo se quedó prendado viendo a la extraña chica, al él le parecía familiar y creyó conocerla. Pero su trance fue interrumpido por Taisuke…

-Ryo…, Ryo… ¡Ryo!- Exclamó Taisuke, agitando las manos tratando de llamar su atención. - ¡Ah, sí! ¿Qué decías?- Dijo él, confundido y despertando de sus pensamientos.

-Oye ¿Estas bien? ¿A quién miras, eh?- Preguntó Taisuke, mirando hacia la misma dirección que Ryo.

-Esa chica ¿Te gusta verdad?- Preguntó Taisuke, en tono pícaro.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡C-claro que no!- Exclamó Ryo, con el rostro todo rojo y moviendo las manos en señal de negación. –Es solo que, creo que la conozco…-

-Está bien, está bien, no te alteres- Dijo Taisuke, con una sonrisa mientras se volvía nuevamente hacia la chica.

Taisuke quedó en shock al ver que la misteriosa chica era Kotonoha, ella intentaba subirse a la baranda del puente, con la intención de saltar.

-Taisuke, ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Ryo, preocupado.

-K-Katsura… ¡Katsura-san va a saltar!- Exclamó Taisuke, angustiado, para luego correr hacia el puente en donde se encontraba Kotonoha.

-¿Katsura-san?- Volvió a preguntar Ryo, mientras se volvía hacia ella, Kotonoha…

_*Flashback*_

_-¡Gomen! ¡No volverá a ocurrir!- Se disculpó Kotonoha, apenada y haciendo una reverencia._

_-No te preocupes, está bien, de hecho fue mi culpa…- Dijo gentilmente el joven con el que se había topado. Kotonoha le sonrió._

_-Ella es realmente hermosa…., al igual que su sonrisa.- Pensó él, cautivado por su contagiosa y linda sonrisa._

_-¡Sayonara, que tenga un buen día!- Se despidió Kotonoha, sonriéndole de la misma forma que antes, tan radiante, ella siempre era de ponerse de lo más alegre cada vez iba a buscar a Makoto._

_-T-Tú también…- Dijo él, mientras la observaba atentamente irse._

_-¿Cómo se llamará…? ¡Pero que idiota, debí preguntárselo!- Se dijo él, con un aura de decepción._

_*Fin del Flashback*_

_-Katsura…, Katsura es su nombre, es ella... y va a suicidarse. Yo… ¡Voy a ayudarla!-_

_**Continuará…**_

**Les gustó? Espero que sí, si así fue por favor házmelo saber en los reviews o comentarios :D**

**Prometo que el próximo capítulo lo haré mejor, sí, sé que soy un asco escribiendo pero bueno esto lo hago por pura diversión! .3**

**Bye y hasta la próxima~**

**Yuuna-chan fuera!~**


End file.
